


Red

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Promtober 2020 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Day 2 of Promptober by steven-universe-au-prompts: switchedIndigo AU, but Ruby and Sapphire swap roles.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Promtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The gem we make together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516405) by [ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0). 



> So, for the second day of Promtober, I bring a roleswap version of my Indigo AU. If you didn’t read it, don’t worry, all you need to know is that originally Sapphire is a Diamond (Indigo Diamond) and eventually Garnet becomes the leader of the Earth rebellion; in this AU of the AU, Ruby is Red Diamond, Sapphire is Sapphire.
> 
> This is a rewrite of the first private meeting of our gems, which is in the first story of the original AU, “The gem we make together”, that should be linked somewhere.

Red was not done kicking the wall of her room, fresh tears still falling on her face, when she heard the two knocks on her door.

That alone stopped her tantrum. No one ever knocked on her door. Yellow and Blue just entered whenever they pleased, and other gems had no business knocking on a Diamond’s door. She wiped the tears from her face, but didn’t open it yet.

“Who’s there?”

“I apologize, my Diamond. I know you didn’t call for me.”

It was a Sapphire. Well, there was just one Sapphire in Red’s court.

She didn’t elaborate further.

“I’m not going back to the ball!” Red said, new tears coming. She was simply in no condition of facing the other Diamonds yet.

“I know,” Sapphire said.

“Why are you here?”

“Because it’s my fate.”

Red sighed, and sat down on the ground, back against the ground.

“Fate, huh?”

Red’s fate was decided before she even formed. Because she was a Diamond, she was fated to be lonely. Because she didn’t form right, she was fated to never be taken seriously by the others. Because she was… _her_ , she was fated to feel everything deeply.

“Do you know everything?” She asked.

“I know all I am supposed to know,” Sapphire answered.

“Will anything nice happen soon?”

Red couldn’t see it, but Sapphire’s lips curled up just slightly.

“You will soon get what you wish for, my Diamond.” She said. “It is in your fate to be a great ruler. You will prove yourself.”

Red opened the door, hands trembling. If any other gem had said those words, she would have just dismissed them as adulation, but Sapphires were very rarely insincere, especially not when it came to the future.

It was hard to read Sapphire’s face. The small gem nodded once.

“I should be going.”

“Wait!” Red reached for her hand. She couldn’t just say all of that and leave!

However, as she touched Sapphire, something incredible and terrifying happened.


End file.
